


Don't Worry, I'm Brave, And I'll Save You All (You won't).

by imaginaryinspiration



Series: Buttercups Forgotten [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryinspiration/pseuds/imaginaryinspiration
Summary: The Orange Soul Human, Bravery, falls into the Underground looking for an adventure (and to escape his home life). He's brave! He stands up for what's right, even if (when) he gets hurt in the process. He's found by King Asriel and grows up in the Underground.





	Don't Worry, I'm Brave, And I'll Save You All (You won't).

His mouth and nose were both bleeding. He’d defended a kid at school from some bullies and had gotten beaten up in the process. That was okay. He was used to getting hurt in fights, he fought with his brother all the time. He wasn’t afraid to stand up for what was right. He was brave.

 

Bravery was still angry, though. He had been the one punished by his school, suspended, even though he didn’t start the fight. He was just being brave. As he walked down the street and wiped his nose (he wasn’t crying, it was just the blood. He was brave. Brave people didn’t cry.),he realized he didn’t want to go home. He didn’t want to go home, with his older brother getting mad at him and starting a fight with him because he’d gotten a call from the school. No way. Bravery was not going to deal with his angry sibling right now.

 

So when he looked up, trying to find an answer to his predicament, it hit him. Why go home, if he wasn’t going to be listened to and he would just get in another fight? Why go to school, when they would never punish the bully and only punish him? Why deal with a suspension wrongly given to him? Why, what would be the point? He punched his fist into his gloved hand. That was it! He looked up at Mt. Ebott and remembered the rumors about monsters underneath the mountain. That would be a challenge, he would be brave and face those monsters! He didn’t know what he would do (he didn’t have the foresight to actually think of a plan) once he got to them, but it was braver (and easier) than going home!

 

So with his mind made up, Bravery tightened his manly bandana around his head and made his way to the mountain. The trek up was long and difficult, but he was brave. He would make it through this, and face the monsters. When he got to the top and saw the hole, he faced the challenge head on and jumped right in. Here goes nothing (everything)!

 

He landed on yellow flowers, and got up and started going the only direction he could go: forward. He walked through a purple room, looking for monsters to encounter. Nothing. There was no one here. Were the rumors false? Was there really no one here? No! He knew he just had to be brave and keep going, even if he was alone. Bravery found lots of puzzles but using his smarts he was able to solve them and keep going. They must be a trap set by the monsters to catch him! There was no way he was going to be caught.

 

Soon enough he got to a house and did not explore, plowing right through as soon as he found the exit. Opening the door to a snowy forest was certainly a surprise, though. Was this place…magic? It was late spring up where Bravery lived on the surface, there was no way it was cold enough to snow! Not one to be hindered, however, Bravery pushed forward, only shivering slightly. He could handle this! He was brave.

 

Finally, walking through the forest, he saw a monster! It was… a reindeer? He ran right up to it, but he didn’t know what he was going to say. He was saved the hassle of thinking of any conversation topics, however, when it was startled and started to attack him, complaining about teens who had put trash into its antlers. Bravery was not one to back away from a fight, but when he tried to punch the monster his glove just became stuck in his antlers and he didn’t deal any damage.

 

With all the commotion they were making, it was no surprise someone came to check out what was happening. They didn’t expect it to be the  _King_ , of all people, however. When the reindeer monster saw the king, it immediately bowed down.

 

“Oh, no need to do that, kind Gyftrot. I do not approve of fighting, however. And with a- a human? Oh child, hello! My name is Asriel and I am the King of this place. What are you doing here, small one?”

 

When Bravery told the King what he was doing in the Underground, the King offered to take him to the castle. Bravery followed him through the rest of the snowy forest, and when he got to a swamp-like area he realized he had lost his manly bandana but did not know where. They walked through a place filled with lava and searing heat, and finally got to a city bustling with monsters and a castle. Asriel knelt down to Bravery’s level and asked, “What might be your name, child?”

 

Why was this goat trying to patronize him? “My name is Bravery. You can stop calling me child now.”

 

“Oh, well, I’m very sorry, Bravery. Now, I have to inform you that you cannot leave this place on your own. I know you came to the Underground for adventure, but there is no way for you to return to the surface since we cannot break the barrier. I’m so sorry, I know you must miss your family.”

 

Miss that old dump with his mean older brother who started fights all the time? As if! “I don’t miss home at all! My brother’s mean and I’ll never miss him!”

 

Asriel cringed inside. Oh, this poor child! Why did all the children from the surface have unhappy families? He was determined to make this child happy.

 

“Would you like a piece of pie? I have some butterscotch-cinnamon pie in the oven right now.”

 

That sounded great to Bravery! And so, over pie, Asriel offered the child his home and with some thought Bravery accepted. He might as well live here where there was pie while he would explore the Underground! Maybe one day he could break the barrier, he just had to figure out how. He was sure that with enough valiance and bravery he could save these monsters and break the barrier.

 

And so, there was a new heir to the throne, a new child in the Dreemurr family. Asriel was happy to have someone around again (that castle could feel so empty and quiet sometimes) and he could help another child. Asriel was replaced with Daz. The castle was always filled with the sweet smell of pie and monsters visited almost every day to see the new kid in the Underground. Monsters’ hearts were filled with hope again and Bravery was happy to have a new adventure every day.

 

He would wade through the rivers of Waterfall, climb trees in Snowdin, jump the vents in Hotland, and meet new monsters every day. Everyone wanted to meet him, and he was so much happier than he was on the surface. No more fights with Brother! No more bullies and mean teachers! Just adventures and pie and fun and a dad! (He’d never had a father before, or really any parents. His brother had always raised him)

 

As time went by, days turned into months, which turned into years, and the rambunctious child made more friends as time went on. On Bravery’s 12th birthday, 2 years after he’d fallen, he challenged his Daz to a fight. He wanted to be brave and learn how to fight! When Daz reluctantly agreed, they went to an open clearing in Snowdin and began their spar. Daz sent slow fireballs at him while he dodged and ran towards his dad. It was only a short fight, considering that Asriel did not want to hurt his son, but it sparked an interest in Bravery which soon had Asriel teaching him how to channel the magic within him to summon fireballs. He started to get the hang of it and by the time he was 13 he was sparring with his friends in magic battles.

 

When he was 15, he asked how to break the barrier. He was finally brave enough to ask the question.

 

“Daz, how do you break the barrier? 5 years ago you told me I couldn’t go back to the surface because I couldn’t go through the barrier, no monster can, not until we break it. How do we do that? I want to help you!”

 

When Asriel told his son that they needed 7 human souls to break the barrier, Bravery was stunned. He didn’t know that people needed to  _die_ to break the barrier. This problem could not be solved by bravery and valiance alone. Only with a lot of time and a lot of patience, which Bravery certainly did not have, but Asriel must have. When he learned the monsters already had two souls from two other children that had grown up with Daz, he was shocked. How old was Asriel? How old was he going to live to?

 

Asriel told him he would never age. Since he was the only known Boss Monster left, and Boss Monsters needed to have Boss Monster children in order to age, he would never age. This unsettled Bravery. His Daz! Would never age!

 

He put it out of his mind, successfully, for years.

 

When he was 18, Bravery realized something. Monsters had been Underground for over 100 years! How many hundreds of years more would it take? How many- when could the monsters go free?

 

He told his father that he would do the same thing the two other souls had already done. When he died, eventually, he promised to give his soul to help the monsters go free.

 

So that was a promised 3. Only 4 left.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kind of rushed and awkward but I haven't written in months and months and I'm out of practice.


End file.
